The Ones You Leave Behind
by cherryblossomedheart
Summary: Ed loves Winry, Winry loves Ed... they are separated by dimensions... But when Winry gets an alchemist named Elizabeth to open the gate... Al finds interest in her 'suited' ways lol. EdxWin NoaOCish AlOC
1. I love You

"Ed?" asked Al as he leaned over his brother in concern.

Ed shook his head as if he had to push the thoughts from his head. "Yeah Al?"

Alphonse Elric had seen it all before. Ed had not been the same since they left Ametris. His brother was constantly in a self inflicted trance, always thinking. Nobody but Alphonse knew _who_ his brother thought about, and he had never brought it up to Ed, until today.

"I've had enough," said Al as he seated himself near Ed. "You shouldn't have left Winry."

Ed gasped as though he had actually fooled himself into believing that his thoughts of their childhood friend weren't evitable. "I never realized that Winry meant so much to me until you came with me."

"What?"

Ed stared out the window, in hopes that the moon would spread light onto his pain and heal him. "When I spent the first three years here, I missed both you and Winry, but when I thought about Winry, I'd feel knots in my stomach. I tried not to think about it, but then the dreams commenced. Weird dreams, dreams that made me sad and happy, they were both pleasurable and painful. Yet again, though, I pushed them away. When I came back to Ametris I believed that if I found you safe and sound I wouldn't care if I stayed, left, or even died. I was ecstatic to have you with me, but there was always something missing. The dreams started up again, and I yearn for her." Ed took a short breath. "I finally realized Al, when it was too late, like everything else in my life, Al I... I love Winry."

"I know you do Ed, everybody knew. She loved you too. Now we're here, and our lives have changed, you'll find someone else," replied Al as he sat back up.

"I can do that," Al left the room. "But I'll never love, as much as I loved Winry."

Winry was distraught. Her life was basically over, Pinako was dead. All her life things had been taken away from her, her parents, her best friends, and now the only family she had left. She was alone, and she was bitter. The rain began to drop in large quantities as her bleach blonde hair dropped onto her slumped shoulders. If not for the rain, people would know that she was crying. Winry stood by the late Pinako's tomb stone, the pain if her chest made her what to stab it till the pain turned into numbness, and the numbness into death. She didn't care anymore, not even automail cheered her up these days, what was the point without her mentor, and best customer.

"Stupid Ed!" she struggled to speak. "Why didn't you care about me enough to take me with you. Why do I have to love you!"

"Why blame him for your grandmother's death," said an unfamiliar voice.

Winry's eyes shot open in surprise. She was sure no one was there. "But this Ed guy sounds like a real jerk Lizzie," whispered another unfamiliar voice.

"Please don't contradict me, and besides, how would you know?" countered the first voice.

"How do you know this 'Pinako' person is her grandmother?"

"It's sounds like a grandmotherish name."

"You were named after our grandmother."

"Correction, I was named after _my _grandmother, and so?"

"So, your name is a grandmotherish name but yet you are still single and childless, let alone grandchildless."

"So what are you implying exactly?"

"You don't walk up to a random grieving girl and tell her not to blame a guy named Ed for her grandmother's death, that you don't even know if it's true."

Winry was frustrated, these people seemed irritating. Winry turned around to face the two, hoping that she could muster a good comeback. However Winry's jaw dropped. Standing there was a young girl about sixteen and a boy about twenty. The girl was tall and pale, her hair was a chestnut brown while her eyes glowed an ocean blue, she was wearing large high heeled boots, floppy black pants and a white blouse. As for the boy, that shocked Winry, when she looked at him she saw that he was tall, pale, eyes purple, and a tattoo on his exposed triceps... the ouroboris. The boy was a humunculus.

"Who are you?" it frightened her to do so.

The girl looked at her and smirked cheerfully. "We're sorry, I'm Elizabeth Kenny and this is Haiden."

Haiden shook Winry's hand. "I'm her brother."

"No you're not Haiden, I've told you this a billion times. My brother's name is Gregory and he died four years ago, you're a humunculus...you're simply my best friend."

The girl looked hurt to say those words, Winry knew it all too well, and she feared not the strange two anymore. "Human transmutation?"

The girl didn't look at her. "Yeah... How did you know?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "That's what Ed did, when he created Sloth. Why is your bro–Haiden not named after a sin?"

"It's cruel to name a living being after a sin, he didn't do anything wrong. I was the one that did something wrong," said Elizabeth.

"I see, what did you loose?" asked Winry curiously.

Elizabeth looked shocked but rolled up her pant legs. "I'm missing the right leg entirely, the left leg is just up to me knee." Winry gazed at the gruesome automail, the wires were everywhere and there was barely a shell. Elizabeth caught her wandering gaze. "The automail isn't much, I'm only sixteen and it took forever to gain enough money to buy this old thing.

Winry forgot entirely about her grandmother for a few moments. "Do you know anything about the 'gate'?"

Elizabeth smiled deeply. "Yes I do actually, do you?"

"Yes."

"Are you an Alchemist?"

"No," Elizabeth frowned. "But, I was Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist's, personal automail mechanic. Would you be interested in a bargain, my info as well as my best quality automail–free of charge–for your assistance?"

Elizabeth smirked again. "Really? Well what do you have in mind?"

Winry mustered up enough courage to say it. "I need to cross the 'gate' and I need an alchemist to open it for me."

Haiden's face widened as did Elizabeth's eyes. Haiden looked to Elizabeth with a different expression. Elizabeth's face melted back into the smirk she had before. "What a coincidence? So do we."


	2. I'll Help You

The Ones You Leave Behind

Chapter Two

Winry was dumbfounded, she was told several times by Mustang that it was a hopeless request. Winry had several alchemists turn her down, and tell her that she was being irrational, but Elizabeth, a woman of science, wanted the same thing. Elizabeth was prone to looks like the one Winry gave her. It baffled her that someone who knew Edward Elric, let alone loved him, was standing right there beside her. Elizabeth had new hope, hope that her recent project may work.

"How well do you know Edward Elric?" said Elizabeth as she kneeled near Winry.

Winry looked away sadly. "We're best friends, I've known him since before I could remember."

A large smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. _At last!_ She thought. "I have a great, but dangerous, idea, if you're up for it?"

Winry looked to her grandmother's grave. "I don't care, I can try, life without Edward is like life without air. If I die it'll be because I couldn't live with Ed."

Elizabeth looked away and contemplated what she'd say. "Come with us, I'll show you how we can get the gate to open, so you can speak to Edward again."

Elizabeth stretched out her hand, Winry grabbed Elizabeth's hand and stared up at her kind face. Elizabeth then hoisted Winry up and smiled gently at Haiden. Haiden half smiled back. "So should we ready the transmutation circle?"

Winry looked confused, but Elizabeth smirked. "It is Haiden, it's time for me to depart this world."

"You're going to cross over tonight?!" Winry was now doubting Elizabeth's intentions.

She laughed. "No Mrs. Winry, I'm attaching my soul to a piece of armor."

Back at Haiden and Elizabeth's apartment, Winry watched as Haiden prepared bits of everything that was 'required' for the transmutation.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to attach your soul to a suit of armor, then pass it over the gate to meet up with Ed and Al so you can find out how they each opened the gate?" calculated Winry.

"Err... Kinda' I'm going to put a sleep rune on the seal, so every time I sleep I'll be in the suit of armor. It's an invisible soul connection, my consciousness will be here, and my sub-conscious will be there," explained Elizabeth with perplexing glimmer in her eyes.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Winry.

Elizabeth went really firm, she looked at Haiden and spoke much more to herself then to Winry. "After his first word as a humunculus." Winry was about to ask, but Elizabeth had already begun the story. "When a humunculus is created it needs all the elements, I gathered them all, but it also needs a soul. Where does the soul come from? The other side of the gate. His first words to me were 'I'll miss you all.' As if he were saying his final goodbyes, after I, the greedy self indulged alchemist, took his life. I took away everything from Haiden, my legs were a small price for what he paid."

"Like Al."

"Al, Alphonse Elric. I never really knew much about him. What's he like?"

Winry giggled. "He's different, he likes kitties, a real animal lover, and he's gentle, sweet, and compassionate. He's like Ed, only taller, and more understanding. He's always been like a little brother to me."

Elizabeth giggled too. "He sounds real nice, I can't wait to meet them both. Which by the way, what do you want me to tell Ed for you?"

Winry thought for a few seconds. "Tell him... tell him to wait for me for once, and that I miss him and Al."

"Will do."

"Sister! Sister! The circle is completed, it's all you now," said Haiden as he sat up from the circle he drew.

"I'm not your sister Haiden," She was more sad then angry this time, she sighed as she turned to the suit of armor that sat in the middle of the circle. Elizabeth gulped. "Well here it goes."

"Ed! We're going to be late for dinner at Hughes!" hollered Al as Ed ran down the stairs.

"Coming Al!" he fidgeted with his tie. "It's Hanabär anyways Al, what do you think Gracia will think when you refer to both as 'Mr. And Mrs. Hughes' when that name is completely foreign to them."

"Sorry brother, they just look so much alike," Al turned around. "Where's Noa, brother?"

"She's still upstairs, dressing in frills and lace or something. She's still trying so hard."

"Maybe you should let Win go and stick with Noa?" replied Al as he braced himself.

"How can you keep a smile on your face." Ed looked slightly disgusted. "You've never been in love! You don't know what it feels like, to dream, and never see the real thing!"

Al looked down. "I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean it that way, but maybe find a girl to keep you from being lonely."

"Al, I'd still be lonely," with that, Ed walked off to tie his tie someplace where Al wouldn't offer his assistance. Suddenly the two heard Noa scream. "Noa?!" yelled Ed.

The two raced up the stairs to see Noa staring at a bright golden light, out of the light fell a suit of armor. The armor appeared the same as Al's only more feminine. It seemed to be made out of iron and made a large clank when it hit the ground. The three stared at it for five minutes, Ed suspected it and found that it was empty with the exception of a seal on the inner neck.

"Alchemy," he said.

"It has a seal brother, is there a soul?"

"I'm not sure."

"I do!" Noa screamed as the suit of armor got up and dusted itself off. It held out it's hand. "I'm Elizabeth Kenny, I'm an alchemist working for a Winry Rockbell. You must be Ed and Al?"

"Winry Rockbell?" whispered Noa to herself.

"We are Ed and Al," said Al in a semi-blush way.,

Elizabeth laughed. "Winry told me about you Al," Al blushed further, besides Barry the Chopper, Al had never met another soul attached to a suit of armor...let alone a girl attachment.

Ed was stuck on Winry's name. He had so many questions so he blurted them out. "How's Winry? Does she have a boyfriend? How's Pinako? WINRY! Did she say anything? Is she mad!?"

Elizabeth laughed harder. "Relax lover boy! Winry's fine, she's single, Pinako's dead–sorry, Winry's only a little bitter, and she says to wait for her."

Ed relaxed and smiled, Winry wanted him to wait for her. That was like Winry, very cute. "Noa," Noa looked up. "Tell Maes and Gracia that we're sick and cannot join them for dinner."


	3. Just Like Me

The Ones You Leave Behind

Chapter 3

Alphonse stared at Elizabeth. He wondered how someone would willingly send her soul in an armored suit. It was as if Alphonse were staring at a female version of his younger self. He couldn't see her facial features, however he knew that this girl was strong and kind and everything that came with it.

Elizabeth looked at the two brothers and the departing woman they called Noa. Edward looked shorter then his younger brother, his face was full of toughness she remembered from Winry. She knew they were meant to be together. As for Alphonse, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was beautiful, as much as a man could be beautiful, his face held kindness and strength and everything that came with it. Suddenly Elizabeth found herself blushing, though no one would know.

Noa had left and Ed knelt down to where Elizabeth sat, but she stood forcing Ed to embarrassingly stand as well. Elizabeth was taller then the older brother. He seemed to have noticed so he walked over to his brother. A good distance between the two, she guessed it made Ed feel better so she was okay with it.

"Who are you exactly, a friend of Winry's?" asked Ed.

Elizabeth turned and in a hollowed voice said: "Well like I said, my name is Elizabeth Kenny, Lizzie, you may call me. I've known Winry for a good two hours, she was crying about Pinako Rockbell as well as you Edward. She had sunken really deep and I was trying to help her, but then we started talking about Alchemy–"

"How are you in that armor?" interrupted Al.

"It's a technique unknown to several, I learned it when I tried to bring back by brother Gregory. In turn for me sacrificing my entire right leg and half of my other one I got a taste of the 'truth' it was one of the things I learned, to create a temporary soul transplant for whenever I sleep," said Elizabeth.

"Interesting," mumbled Al to himself.

"Wait!? Winry trusted a complete stranger, to go over the 'gate' to do what!?" spazzed Ed.

Elizabeth nodded and Ed's blood boiled, she could be a complete psycho for all anyone knew. "Trust me Ed, I'm no different then you and Al. Me and Haiden–"

"WHO'S HAIDEN!!!???" yelled Ed.

Elizabeth went quiet. "The humunculus I created... Him and I have been researching since his birth when we discovered that I basically stole his soul for equivalent exchange from this side of the gate... I wanted to bring him back, so maybe he could live the life my brother never got a chance to live." Elizabeth took a breath. "I need you two to help me, teach me about the 'gate' so I can open it someday for Winry and Haiden. It's horrible what has happened to Winry, but I need to do this for Haiden!"

Ed went silent, then began to leave. "Brother?" asked Al.

Ed stared into nothingness and held the door post with his flesh hand. "I'll help you Elizabeth... But I'm going for a walk... I–I need to work out some things."

Elizabeth nodded and Ed left. Alphonse was alone... with a girl... and he flushed crimson. "So...? I'm here for awhile, how are you Alphonse, I mean I don't know you, but how are you?" _Great, I'm a babbling fool around this guy!_ Thought Elizabeth.

"I'm er–okay, I'm slightly shocked that you're here, but I guess you're going to be here every night for now on," _Great I'm a babbling idiot now! _Thought Alphonse.

"Yep," Elizabeth felt really odd, beside a guy she didn't know. "So... what do you like to do Al? You know for fun?"

Al laughed at how awkward they felt. "Um... I like to read... and watch movies... I guess. What do you like to do?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Reading too... What's a movie?"

They both laughed at how both worlds were so different. That was their first conversation... And they both enjoyed every minute of it.

Outside Edward stared up at the starry sky and clutched his hand in fists and hollered to the heavens. "If you can hear me Winry, you better come to me safely, or so help me God I will never be able to live knowing that you're dead because you wanted to see me. WINRY I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Winry tensed up, it felt weird, as if someone were talking to her. All she knew was that she felt appreciated and she felt hopeful. She patted the sleeping head of Elizabeth. She was so young and so determined. This complete stranger had put her life on the line so Haiden and herself could find what they've been searching for. She wondered what Elizabeth got out of it. Maybe what Elizabeth was getting was relief for making things right... Maybe having Haiden happy was all she really wanted. Just as getting Al's body back made Ed happy.

Winry smiled and as though in response she whispered. "I love you Ed." with that said she saw that Elizabeth was smiling and it made Winry smile, then cry. "Thank you Elizabeth."


	4. Got It Bad

The Ones You Leave Behind

Chapter 4

Elizabeth awoke late morning, starring at her hands, smiling. _He's so wonderful,_ she thought to herself. She grinned farther and rested her head on her hand and starred out the window of her room. She had let Winry sleep in the den while Haiden slept in his room, possibly tossing in his sleep wondering how the transmutation went. Elizabeth blushed, _wonderful_, she thought again. Alphonse was far from his brother. The older Elric was rough and stained by his sins, but Alphonse was gentle, kind, and very cute.

Suddenly her room door swung open. "Sister! Are you alright!?" In came Haiden with Winry trailing behind him, grasping his shoulders in a restraining manor.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, he was worried, how did it go?" asked Winry.

Elizabeth turned away, blushing, but then painted a serious expression on her face and turned back. "It went wonderfully." _wonderful,_ she thought.

"What did Ed say?" bursted Winry.

Elizabeth laughed. "He's going to help us," Winry looked downhearted. "He's jealous of Haiden though." that made Winry a little more cheerful. "Al's spent the whole night with me, Ed kinda' left after her heard about our relationship status. He's afraid that you trusted me and Haiden too easily. I assure you though, he has nothing to worry about."

Winry's eyes began to water. "I knew from the start that you and Haiden were the real deal, I'm so glad that–" Haiden interrupted Winry.

"WHO'S ALPHONSE!?" Elizabeth sweatdropped. "YOU SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT WITH HIM, WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"I WAS A SUIT OF ARMOR WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING!?"

"He better not be–" Winry laughed.

"Don't be threatened by Al. He's a sweetheart," said Winry, Elizabeth blushed.

"He better be sweet to my sister–"

Elizabeth went rigid. "I'm not your sister Haiden, I'm your creator. I'll take you back because you should hate me, not want to be my family."

Haiden frown angrily. "I want to be you're family, why is that hard for you to understand." with that Haiden left the room.

"Should we go after him?" asked Winry.

"No, he'll be alright. We do this all the time. I need to know though Winry. Al mentioned a Colonel Mustang–he apparently has some information about the 'gate' and a Sig Curtis has apparent documents by a deceased Izumi Curtis. We need to meet up with these people."

"Mustang is in Central and Izumi's home is a little past Central so that's a bonus," replied Winry.

"Well then I guess we're buying tickets to Central, let's start packing!" skipped Elizabeth as she dug through her clothes and suitcase.

Winry laughed softly. "You remind me of me."

"Really?" beamed Elizabeth as she grabbed hold of some clean shirts.

"Really, when I used to visit Ed in Central. I'd pack days beforehand but the trip could have been a week away."

"What do you mean Miss Winry?"

She smiled gently, like a mother talking to her child. "You won't see Al in the flesh for awhile, but you are eager to get the information that will send you to him."

Elizabeth's cheeks went several shades of red then she went back to packing furiously. She huffed. "That's silly I've known him for only like what eight hours? I don't have feelings for your lover's taller, cuter brother." she shut her suitcase and looked at Winry with a flushed expression. "I'll be eating breakfast in the kitchen. Good day Miss Winry." With that Elizabeth walked out of the room with her suitcase in hand.

_What a weird kid._ Laughed Winry mentally._ She's got it bad, but she'll soon learn how hard it is to love an Elric brother._

Al sat at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast. It had been thirty minutes since Elizabeth left. He wanted her to come back so bad. He starred at the suit of armor. _She's amazing,_ he thought. Edward and Noa walked in on Alphonse and his thoughts. Noa touched Al's arm, he of course did not notice.

"He's thinking about what Elizabeth looks like Ed," whispered Noa. "And of kitties."

Ed had an awkward expression on his face. "Kitties?"

"Whenever I touch his arm there seems to be some sort of thought about cats," replied Noa. "I think they may be his spirit guide."

"Pftt. Spirit guides are so unscientific," answered Ed with a unbelieving frown. "But boy does he got it bad." Ed looked to the suit of armor.

"She'll be back tonight won't she brother?" asked Al weakly.

"Yeah, if she wrote the rune right, which is likely."

Al sat up. "I'm glad."

As Al left Edward looked at Noa, as though hinting to his and his brother's feelings and no one else's, and spoke. "Now I think he can truly understand why you cannot substitute one person for another," Ed looked away. "Like Winry, she is the only one I'll ever love."

"Like Alfonse."

Ed looked shocked. "What?"

"I know what you think Edward and yes I flirt with you, but Alfonse died in my arms. I never heard his last words, he had passed before I got a chance to hear them. But to this day I wish I had told him that I loved him. Because it was true, he thought I loved you, why does everyone think that!" she stormed away, but looked back once. "I know how you two feel, but unlike you I'll never see Alfonse again."


	5. Memories

**(A/N) Hey this is my first author's note. I've gotten a lot of really good reviews, thank you I appreciate it. I'm gonna' explain some things though. Ahem yes in the movie Maes' last name is still Hughs, but I decided to change it on account of because I can. Lol sorry. If you can tell Elizabeth and Alphonse are all falling in love and stuff... Angst will appear believe me, but I am basically building to the climax by adding a smooth intro. You'll get to see Mustang, Riza, Sig, Rose, and—a special rebirth of a dead character but I shall not say who. I hope you continue to read it 'cause for the fan girls the Epilogue will have the "after the gate" phenomena. Stuff that doesn't really fit in but you wanna' see it anyways. **

**Disclaimer I haven't done this yet but... I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did the ending would have included Winry and Edward together with twenty some odd kids and a white picket fence. **

Chapter 5

Trains made Elizabeth feel weird. They were always going up and down, and it made her sick. Haiden was having fun sketching. When he was first created, he was in deep recuperation on account of his several unfinished bits. During that time, he spoke very little and sketched several sketches. Elizabeth remembers bringing him food, and watching him, trying to speak to him out of guilt, and some pity. She was only fourteen.

"_So, you like to sketch?" she fumbled with her wooden prosthetics._

"_Yes, I have weird dreams and I like to sketch them out." _

"_I see," was all she could muster._

"_You are a very sad girl. I don't know why," he looked up at her._

"_I hurt you."_

"_How?"_

"_You won't remember," she looked away._

"_Human Transmutation, you told me about this. If what you say is true... then supposedly I hurt you too. You took my soul, I took your legs."_

"_It's nothing compared to your sacrifice."_

"_You will never walk the same way again," he looked down. "I apologize."_

_Elizabeth felt tears run down her cheeks as her heart held so much guilt. "Dummy! Have you no remorse. Look at yourself. You don't know who you are, you're in pain, and I did that to you!"_

_He put down his paper and pencil. "You take care of me Elizabeth. I could have died again, if you had not helped me. You are a very good, kind, and considerate person. You don't need to feel that way, because if there were something to forgive you for, I would have."_

"_Call me Lizzie."_

"_What?"_

"_Call me Lizzie, what's your name?"_

"_Give me one."_

"_Haiden, like my father."_

"_Haiden, I like that. Thank you Lizzie."_

_She got up and walked out of the room. "Get better Haiden, because I'm going to take you home."_

Elizabeth looked at Haiden as he was entranced by his work. Then she looked to Winry. She was staring out the window. Winry, Winry Rockbell. She was a very nice person. Like a mother... a mother Elizabeth never had.

"_Mommy, mommy!?" screamed Elizabeth._

_An elderly woman held a gun as Elizabeth's mother was surrounded by a transmutation circle. The woman smirked. " So you're one of the little offsprings?"_

"_Elizabeth?" wheezed her mother. "Don't do anything this lady tells you... Run away with Gregory... I love you sweetie" she wheezed as her head was stomped on by the elderly woman._

"_Mommy?" cried Elizabeth as her mother's eyes closed for the last time._

"_You're mommy's gone little girl. She was a bad woman. Same as your father, he had enticed my precious beauty," said the woman._

"_No, Daddy loves Mommy!" Elizabeth stood and began to run. Suddenly she tripped, when she landed firmly on the ground, she grabbed at the cause of her fall. Red stones. Very pretty and blood red stones. She placed a few in her pocket and began to run again. "Gregory, Gregory!"_

Elizabeth began to cry slightly, as she thought of those awful memories. Those stones, the ones she had picked up were what caused Haiden to live. Later she had discovered that those stones that Haiden had eaten up one day were phony philosopher stones. Made of red water. When she had read up on it, she had realized that a humunculus who had consumed the stones would be granted super inhuman strengths. Haiden never spoke or did anything, but something told Elizabeth that he did not know what greatness he possessed.

"Elizabeth?" asked Winry.

"Oh sorry," Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

" Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing."

"Okay, we're here in Central," Winry went chipper. "I'm so excited!"

Elizabeth laughed at Winry's sincerity and delight. It made Elizabeth proud to have made Winry happy, happy was a good emotion. It's the emotion, Elizabeth believed, that everyone should feel. Winry pulled out several bags from the capartment on the train and passed them to Haiden and Elizabeth.

"Let's go then," said Haiden as he cleared his mess.

Edward sat, gazing into the abyss. Alphonse was cooking diner while Noa read a novel. Ed sighed and smiled. Alphonse turned in shock.

"Are you smiling brother?"

Ed shook his head to free himself from his toughts. "I think I am," Ed then sat up and skipped up the stairs to his room.

"I'm glad brother's feeling better."

"As am I," replied Noa as she closed her book roughly. "Alphonse?"

"Yes?"

"Is there someone out there for everyone?" she posed awkwardly.

"I think so."

"Even if they're dead?"

"Who know's maybe the dead are supposed to be living when the living should be dead. Whoever you are speaking of, certainly would not have been dead if not for my brother and I. I don't mean that I want you to hate us, but there is someone out there for everyone, and, even if you can't see them, they're always waiting for you."

"Thank you Alphonse," Noa then walked out of the room.

Alphonse yelled. "You guys do know that diners ready right?"

"Yum. If I weren't a suit of armor I'd eat what you're cooking."

Alphonse turned to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs. "Elizabeth? You're early."

"When I got to the hotel I collapsed and fell asleep. I'm visiting you're Colonel tomorrow."

Alphonse blushed. She seemed so cute. He wondered what she looked like, and began to become a little restless at the thought of it. "Would you like to set the table for me?" He had to think of something else.

"Sure thing Alphonse."

"Please call me Al, it makes me sound weird when you say Alphonse."

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Elizabeth.

Alphonse laughed. "No it's okay."

"Call me Lizzie then."

Alphonse was shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I like the name Lizzie."

They both laughed as Elizabeth set the table and Alphonse readied the dishes.

**A/N Odd ending, I know eh? I just like the small moments with Al and Elizabeth. They make them seem like a couple. Hehe, sorry for the wait and don't worry I shall not abandon this story. I have it all too planned out to just let it go. :P Till next time.**


	6. What Reason?

Chapter Six

A/N Heyhey, welcome to my sixth chapter. In this chapter you'll see more EdWin stuff because it's my favorite. Plus you can expect lot's of angst, surprises and stuff. Yes Elizabeth and Al seem very close, but that doesn't mean that everything's going to work out for them. You'll have to wait and see. Yay! There's some foreshadowing in this fic but it's very mild, you'll have to know a lot about the alchemy in FMA to comprehend.

"Al?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hmm?" he inquired.

The armor shifted as she stared intently at the stars. "What's it like here?"

"Really beautiful, except they have a lot of wars, then again so does Ametris."

"Do they have Humunculi?"

"We had Envy over here, then he died, that's it. Don't worry I'm sure Haiden will be all right here," Al smiled reassuringly.

"Do you know of Dante?"

Al's face went rigid. "Dante, old, mean, skips bodies?"

"Yeah her," replied Elizabeth without looking at Al.

"Yeah, she trained the Humunculi to be evil," said Al.

"She killed my parents."

Al looked at her, shocked, _Dante had killed her parents?_ "Who were your parents?"

"A Humunculus and a human."

This conversation was getting weird for Al. "What?!" He sat up.

"Lust, and Haiden Kenny, my father."

"Lust, she wasn't created that long—"

"There was one before her, that's why they needed a new one," said Elizabeth simply. Elizabeth's voice cracked as though she were crying.. "I'm only sixteen and I can't remember her face. Miss Winry treats me like a mother."

Al instinctively gave Elizabeth a hug. "When I was a suit of armor nobody hugged me because I couldn't feel it. Winry always did though and I felt it every time. My mother died when I was very young, and I can barely remember what she sounded like, but I always remember her presence. What it was like to have her around."

Elizabeth blushed internally. "Thank you, I needed to tell you that."

"Why?" asked Al, confused.

"Because no one besides Haiden knows... and I wanted you to know for some weird reason."

Al blushed and let her out of his embrace. "Sometimes you tell people things because you know that they care, and are sensitive about it."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Thanks again," she looked away. "Will you be my friend?"

Al was taken back. "I thought we were already friends?"

"Are we? I don't talk to people often, I don't like them. So as you probably noticed I don't have any friends."

"Well when you come here to Germany," Al looked at Elizabeth. "Me, Ed, and Noa will be your friends, and Winry and Haiden are already your friends. Plus you'll make more," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"You say thank you a lot."

"I'm very grateful."

Alphonse chuckled and kept trying to match Elizabeth's voice to a cute body that would be so modest, but also very tough. He blushed even further when she looked at him. That look was like a gentle angel gazing through the clouds. Alphonse was astounded, she was so amazing.

Ed sat in his room, staring up at his ceiling. He was thinking, thinking about Winry. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he remembered the good times. However the thoughts of all the times he had hurt her were the strongest. Winry had been there all his life and he had left her several times. He expected that his last visit would make her hate him, but she only came looking for him.

"_Try standing," Ed stood and flexed his new metal arm. _

"_Perfect," Winry smiled at her best friend. Suddenly a large explosion erupted in the distance. Ed began to run towards it, "Find yourselves a good place to hide!" was the last thing Winry had heard from him. Although Winry didn't know Edward truly wanted to say, "I love you."_

Edward went to his window and bent down in hurt. It was like a huge hole in his heart that wouldn't go away. "I'm sorry Winry," he whispered.

"Edward?"asked a familiar voice.

Ed turned around to see Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? Where's Al?"

"I told him to go to bed, he was tired and I didn't want him to be entertaining me till he's dead from exhaustion. I was about to go read some of your alchemy books when I heard you crying," she explained.

Ed grumbled. "I wasn't crying."

Elizabeth laughed but went serious. "I promise Ed I'll bring her back to you. If it costs every inch of my being I will bring her here to you."

"You're stupid Elizabeth," she glared at Ed. "You don't even know us, why are you doing this? This is alchemy, not a good samaritan competition."

Elizabeth approached Ed and shoved her hands onto his shoulders and pressed him firmly against the wall. "Winry was crying! I made a promise to someone and I always keep my promises. To tell you the truth, this is more for Haiden! He's the one who's from this world! So was your humunculus, you have to understand how guilty I feel!"

Edward placed his hands onto Elizabeth's armor. She expected him to shove her away, but she was wrong. He just held the armor like he was consoling her. "I do understand, more then anyone else. You and I are a lot alike, whenever I see you I imagine the rough times me and Al went through. But you're so young..."

"So were you!"

"I'd never wish what I had to do onto anyone."

"I will bring her to you!"

"Wha–Elizabeth..."

"No! I made mistakes, so it's up to me to fix them. I made promises, so it's up to me to keep them!"

Edward was going to reply, possibly argue, when all of a sudden Elizabeth's body went limp and the armor fell to the ground with a loud clank. She had awaken in the other world. Ed decided that it was no use trying to argue with that girl anyways. She seemed to have her mind severely made up.

"Elizabeth? Wake up, we have to go," said Winry as she shook the young girl.

Elizabeth groggily lid upwards and cursed the morning. "Good morning Winry."

"What were you doing over there?" asked Winry with a grin.

"Fighting with your lover. That man has an attitude Miss Winry... But he's a big help the jerk. I hate to say it but I hold a lot of respect for him," Winry smiled at the girl.

Haiden ran in the room. "Sister," Elizabeth glared at him. "I was so worried, you're normally up at eight sharp, but it's nearly eight thirty!"

"I was spending quality time with Ed and Al."

"Al? That guy you're always spending your time with, I'll kill him if he makes any moves on my sister!" threatened Haiden.

Elizabeth kicked Haiden with her auto-mail. "I'm not your sister Haiden! And Al is a great guy, he's not putting the moves on anyone!"

Haiden and Elizabeth fought with each other as Winry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

CENTRAL

Elizabeth smoothed the creases in her pants as she stood attentively outside Fuhrer Mustang's office. Beside her stood Winry and Haiden, they seemed less nervous. She decided that her nervousness was probably brought on by her responsibilities and obligations to these people. This Mustang guy was supposed to help her, but with what exactly? He didn't seem to have any relevance to her search besides being an alchemist. A blonde haired woman excited the office, all dressed in military clothing.

"Miss Winry we've been expecting you," she looked towards Elizabeth. "I am Colonel Hawkeye, Riza will suffice. I suspect you are Elizabeth and Haiden Kenny?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"Come in, the Fuhrer is very intrigued."

The four entered the room as they observed their surroundings. Sitting at a large desk was a middle aged man with an eye-patch burning some paperwork. Riza clicked her revolver and he stood up straight. "Sorry Honey."

"Don't call me that at work Sir!"

"Yes Colonel!" Roy Mustang stared at the three. Winry he knew, but there was two new people that he just couldn't wait to speak to. "Hello Miss Elizabeth, Haiden, I'm Fuhrer Mustang. I've heard a lot about you from my subordinates."

Elizabeth smiled at his politeness. "Let's cut the intro shall we. I've been told that you are the one I should ask about the 'gate' why? What experience do you have with this?"

Mustang grinned amused. "You see Elizabeth, this old coot has never studied the gate, nor does he have any personal books about it... But he did close it!"

(A/N Tehe I can't wait to write more. Can you tell that Mustang and Riza are married? Ooo you'll see more don't worry.)


	7. Notebooks and Secrets

CHAPTER SEVEN

**(A/N) I've decided to have a little discussion about FMA. OMG you all need to watch the FMA abridged series on youtube by prodigs and shig-guervera (I don't think I spelled that right) Anyways it's so funny, you'll be crying from laughter. Anyways, on to the story. In this chapter I'd like to dedicate it to my father who's in the Canadian military. In this chapter, Elizabeth will not be crossing over the gate... She'll be talking to Mustang and a surprise visiter basically. However Ed, I've decided, will become more of a fatherly character to Elizabeth as Winry will become a more motherly character to her. I think it would make the story good, I don't know if you guys will like it, but it's my story .! Over all though I do hope you enjoy this chappie, it's truly what I think should happen. Then again I don't own FMA so... T-T**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is Elizabeth. Not even Haiden, you'll have to read on to see why. :P**

The clock ticked fiercely in Elizabeth's head as she sat in front of the Fuhrer. Everyone had left the room, leaving just Elizabeth and Roy. He was silently placing his chared papers in his desk, as though hoping to finish the job later. He also brought out a small notebook. It had a leather cover, which made Elizabeth believe that it was not an actual document of the event about to be unfold.

"No one besides my subordinates, Miss Winry, Ed, and Al," Elizabeth blushed. "Know about the 'gate' being opened and closed. We told the citizens that we were being invaded by a group of local terrorists, and that it would never happen again," The Fuhrer stood and headed to the window. He flipped up the notebook. "If I let you into this seclusive information, you must promise that you will not allow anyone to pass through that gate besides you three! Do I make myself clear?"

Elizabeth snatched the book from Mustang. "I wouldn't want anyone through the gate anyways. I was there, in 'Germany', it's not a place for our people. The people from there would not survive in our world either. Al told me that anyone from that side of the gate cannot make it to Ametris without being killed or altered. For once this isn't for the study of alchemy, it's the recuperation of broken dreams."

Roy raised his hand, and Elizabeth thought he would hit her. However Roy placed his hand on her head, and ruffled her hair. "People like you make the world turn. I place the happiness of Miss Winry with you."

"I place my thanks to you."

"Alchemy isn't easy like baking, it's dangerous. There are several things that could go wrong."

Elizabeth rolled up her pant leg and showed Mustang Winry's auto-mail. "I know."

Mustang looked out the window again. "Haiden isn't really your brother is he?"

"No he's not, he's from the other side of the gate. I discovered that humunculus' get their souls from over there."

"You're just like Edward," he then looked at Elizabeth. "He'd enjoy having another one of him around. Only you seem taller..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Germany, Edward had the sudden urge to kill Mustang. He couldn't put his finger on why, but all he wanted to do was scream...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SHORT I MAKE ANTS LOOK LIKE GIANTS!!!!"

Al stared at his brother, they were in the middle of a grocery line-up. No one said anything to him. "Um... Ed?"

Edward stopped screaming and looked at the random people... questioning his sanity. "Oh shit! I mean... haha," with that Edward inched himself towards Noa, who was eating porridge.

"What was that all about?"

"Forget about it."

"I wish I could," Noa skipped her attention to something else. "So what do you think about this Elizabeth girl?"

"She's got good intentions and Al's taken a liking to her," they both watched Al as he tripped over a rock and steadied himself clumsily. "He needs balance in his life."

Al walked over to the two. "Let's go home now, I think I just embarrassed myself in front of all of Munich."

Back at the apartment, Ed was looking over some of his old things. The old auto-mail his father built him, books, pictures, and everything else. He skimmed across the pictures and opened a special box. It was small, and was hand carved by Edward. The heart shape on the box made him feel like a sissy, but then again, what was in that box was Edward's heart's treasures. Opening the box he found three things, his military state alchemist pocket watch, a picture of Winry, and his notebook. He picked up Winry's picture... how beautiful he thought she was. Even with all the axle grease on her face.

"What's in here?" he flipped through his notebook. "The ingredients for the gate? Of course, I may have all the information right here for Elizabeth." Edward began to read over the ingredients he had written down, and what he had recovered from the Thule's societies' studies. What he saw shocked him, he firmly closed the book as he felt sick to his stomach. "There has to be another way!"

Alphonse leisurely walked into Ed's room. "Ed? Do you have any more alchemy books? I want to read some with Elizabeth so she can better her studies for her journey," Al smiled.

Ed closed his book and shoved it into the box once more. "No, sorry... I should have wrote it all down. Seriously I thought I'd never be able to use it.

Al gave Edward an odd look. "Sure..." and he walked away.

Ed stared at the box. "There just has to be another way..." he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Central, Elizabeth sat in a comfy chair in the military Barrick. She probed into the information like there was no tomorrow. Winry was fetching diner with Haiden and Elizabeth decided that she might as well start studying the little information she had. She knew the transmutation circle, but the ingredients didn't appear anywhere's. Elizabeth guessed it was because all that Roy did was close the gate, not open it. Well talking about starting at the end. She firstly needed to know how to get there.

She stood in frustration and swept away the strands of hair from her face. She wanted to go to sleep, so she could see Al. Not just because she wanted to see just Al per say... but she was sure they had more information about opening the gate. Oh well, she made more progress now then ever in the two years she had searched. Meeting Winry was the best thing that had ever happen to her.

As Elizabeth flipped through the pages aimlessly, there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly closing the book, Elizabeth got up and opened the door. She stood wide eyed at the hugest person she had ever seen. There stood a really tall man who's sides spread far while his eyes appeared to sink into his head. Elizabeth had been in a few fights in the past, but she thought that if she picked a fight with this guy... she'd loose.

"Um... Hello?" she said nervously.

"Is Winry around?" asked the man bluntly.

"Uh... No, not at the moment, she'll be back soon though..."

"Are you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was really scared. "Y-yeah."

The man held out his hand, Elizabeth hesitantly shook it. "I'm Sig Curtis. I've brought some things for you."

"Haha nice to meet you Sig," she replied as she sweatdropped.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth fearfully.

"You're father and I were great pals."

"You were?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, Izumi helped your mother, while she was in hiding. How are they? How's Gregory?" said Sid amiably.

Elizabeth went quiet. "T-they're dead..."

Sig stared at Elizabeth, very sorry for bringing up the subject. "Then that's why you have auto-mail...?"

Elizabeth looked at her rolled up pant legs, that exposed her auto-mail. "Yeah, pretty much."

"May I come in?"

"You have to come in. I don't know what I'm doing half the time... I heard Izumi was a great alchemist. I'm hoping you know a little about her work?"

"We told each other everything."

"Well that's good come in!" she wavered her hand, motioning him to enter. "By the way, Sig?" Sig nodded. "Can you, I mean will you, please, if it's not any trouble... tell me about my family...?"

**(A/N) Sig knows the Kenny's? PLOT TWIST!!! I had to make them know each other... tie Elizabeth more into the story, make her seem less not original. Next chapter will have Elizabeth finding out what Ed saw in his notebook... I can't wait, it's getting interesting. Later and please review, I love the reviews, they make me feel good XD**


	8. Sacrificial Love

CHAPTER EIGHT

**(A/N) Hey there! Did you like my last chapter? I thought it was kinda' weird myself, but oh well. In this chapter, a lot more angst and decision making. Ed and Elizabeth's relationship (a family bond for all the EdWin fans who almost had a heart attack, I know I did and I'm writing the story) Anyways, their relationship sparks a lot of problems on Elizabeth's behalf. She'll be keeping a lot from Al. Please keep reading, because I love the reviews, I love getting the e-mail that tells me that someone has read my story and reviewed it! The recognition is always good too, constructive criticism is welcomed however it must be nice, I don't like people dissing my writing. Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA I'd be all "I own FMA BITCHES!" But I don't so there. -**

Elizabeth sat up in Germany. The bulk of armor was laying, again, in Alphonse's room. It made her blush madly. Elizabeth was used to it, it had been five months since her first arrival, and every time she came to that world, she was in Al's room. She sat up and a piece of paper fell from her lap. She picked it up and, in Al's very loopy hand writing, it read that the three were shopping and that they's be back around ten. Elizabeth's mind got a devilish idea, as she rummaged through Al's belongings, looking for some kind of diary or journal. Maybe he wrote about her?

She stopped herself, if she wanted Al to like her back, and truly someday love her... why would she defy his trust? She thought about it, no she didn't want to do that to Al... but what's to stop her from doing that to Edward? Elizabeth smirked evilly. Maybe Ed had a secret Winry shrine somewhere? She was determined to find out.

As Elizabeth entered Ed's room she looked around. Yep! She was right, Ed was boring. What did Winry see in him, everything covered in books... it lacked emotion. The essence of Ed was nowhere o be seen. It was like he held science so dear to his heart that there was no room in his own room to express himself. At least Al had _pictures _hanging on the wall. Elizabeth sighed and sat on the floor. It was useless, it was all just a big mess anyways. She rested her hand on a nearby pile of paper. Expecting the pile to deflate, she was confused by the hallow thud the pile made.

Curiously, Elizabeth dug out the source of the thud to find a wooden box. It had an engraved heart on the top of it... Elizabeth's evil smirk returned. She carefully opened the box that revealed three things... a picture, a watch, and a book. The picture was of Winry, holding her trusty wrench, covered in grease and smiling at the camera. Ed must have kept that picture for a long time because Winry's never worn a tube top near Elizabeth. She was thankful... who fixes auto-mail in a tube top? Then again... maybe Ed _liked _it. **(A/N Sorry I had to, the story was too innocent)** The watch held the crest of the state military. It was shut tight, by alchemy. Elizabeth guessed that Ed couldn't open it, even if he wanted to. The book though, what was in it? Elizabeth opened it's leather binding and begun to read through. It was the information she needed! Why hadn't the little shrimp given it to her?

Elizabeth came upon the best thing yet... the ingredients. Elizabeth read aloud. "It appears though that Al and I both used the same transmutation circle, but it would only be opened by someone who had been in the gate..." She turned the page. "Also on my side there was Envy, he had been food for the gate, on Al's side Wrath and Gluttony were sacrificed... Therefor the only ingredient needed is a humunculus..." Elizabeth stopped reading and gulped..._ a humunculus? _

"I see you found my book?" Elizabeth looked up to find Ed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"growled Elizabeth.

Edward inched his way to Elizabeth. "I thought there could be another way," he looked away. "That or I hoped that you'd give up."

"I won't"

Edward gazed at her with glazed eyes. "We are alchemists, and we both did the unthinkable when we tried transmuting our family... We are sinners, maybe we don't deserve happiness."

"I am bringing Winry to you."

"By sacrificing Haiden? I won't let you, I will leave this place so you will never find me! Do you know how many people died for me and Al, when all they wanted was a life too?!"

"I didn't say anything about using Haiden!" hissed Elizabeth.

"And where are you going to find a humunculus? Huh? Are you going to create another one, and loose both arms too?!" yelled Ed as he tried to explain fiercely to Elizabeth.

"I AM A HUMUNCULUS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? Humunculus can't use alchemy!"

"No, I am half humunculus. My mother was the first Lust, while my father was human. That's why I can use alchemy... If a humunculus is what the gate wants I'll give it to them!"

Edward hesitated and his hair hid his face. "W-what about Al?"

"Excuse me?" said Elizabeth shocked.

"He loves you, can't you tell... y-you can't!"

"No... I don't know what love is Edward... he'll love someone else. Someone who'll be there, in the flesh. I need to send Haiden over... and Winry, I put them before my happiness... even before Al's."

Edward twitched at that comment. He felt so guilty. Elizabeth's body began to shake, like she was stirring in her sleep, she would be awakening soon. "Wait Elizabeth! When me and Al were shopping, we were looking at these..." he opened a box that revealed gold diamond ring. "If you really go through with this, please... when you awake ask Winry if she'll marry me!"

Elizabeth nodded as her body fell to the ground. Ed sat on his bed and rubbed his temples. Sweat, caused by his anger and frustration, dripped from his forehead. _What about Al? _

Al entered the room and looked at his stressed brother. He sat next to him and noticed Elizabeth's armor laying on the ground.

"It's funny how you two fight so much," smiled Al. "It's like a father scolding his resistant teen."

Edward faked a smile. "Yeah, something like that."

"Brother... I take back what I said, to keep yourself from getting lonely, get another girl? I must say that you were right, you'd be lonely anyway. Elizabeth is my world... I need to talk to her tomorrow."

Edward stood up. "About what?"

Alphonse laughed. "You know what."

As Alphonse left the room, Edward cursed himself for encouraging his brother. For giving him false hope. However he still, guiltily, couldn't wait to see Winry.

Elizabeth jumped out of her bed. It was only one o'clock in the morning, but she was awake. She looked into the darkness and felt alone. She was going to die. Gazing at her hands and feeling the hot tears drip onto them, she thought about Al. How she _loved _him too. Her tears came more the she realized that she had made a lot of mistakes, but this would be her last.

Suddenly she heard a moan. A moan of displeasure... sad cries coming from Haiden's room. She followed the cries to his room, when she opened it she found tear stains on his cheeks.

"Haiden?" she whispered... no response. "Haiden?" she shook him with no response. "Haiden?!" she said firmly as he woke up.

"No, Edward why?!" he sat up, straining his voice with those cries.

Elizabeth sat shocked. _Edward?_ What had Edward done to Haiden?

"Haiden what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Lizzie?" he looked down at her. "I-I was having a nightmare."

"I know that, but of what?"

"There's this beautiful girl with dark skin and eyes... and there's this short bean boy who she likes... but I want her," he coughed. "I left them..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "G-go back to sleep, tomorrow we're contacting the Fuhrer... I have the information we needed, but I need his help."

Haiden nodded and lazily lid back on his bed, and began to drift into a more pleasant slumber.

As Elizabeth left the room she gasped... _I think I know who you are Haiden, _she thought.

In Germany, a tired Edward stopped being upset and he sat up proudly. "I AM NOT A BEAN THAT'S TOO SMALL TO BE EATEN!!!" Alphonse and Noa came out of their bedrooms groggily and stared at Edward.

"We didn't say anything..." said Noa wishing she could slap Ed for waking her up.

"Do we need to take you to see a specialist brother, this isn't healthy?" said Al.

"No, no, no..." Ed thought a moment. "Now go back to bed... w-we have a long day tomorrow."

The two went into their rooms. Edward was getting scared. _This is weird, _he thought as he rested himself in his bed.

**(A/N) Poor Elizabeth, she has to sacrifice herself. You never know though, so keep reading I estimate that there'll be about three more chapters plus an Epilogue that isn't needed, but I'm adding it anyway. During these four writings I think I'll be putting pictures on deviant art for each chapter... I'll give you an update on that later. Till the next chapter... Adieu **


	9. Tears Of The Alchemist

CHAPTER NINE

**(A/N) Hey there! Yes a lot of people are like OMG ELIZABETH NO!!! However I already know what's happening and you'll know what's going on by the next chapter. But first in this chapter Elizabeth is going to have some major heart ache as well as Al. At the end of this chapter they will begin their journey through the gate. The next chapter will be the last, telling what happens when they cross over. I'm debating though and I need your help. I have two ways I will end this fic, when you review (PLEASE review) could you please tell me which one you'd prefer. **

**1) I will make a sequel to this fic. An entire trilogy telling tales of what happened to the young adults once they crossed over the gate. However this sequel would be mature, I mean with lemons and stuff. **

**2) I will make an epilogue, based on what happened after the gate. However it will have a few plot holes considering it is only one chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think because I'm hoping that you'll enjoy the ending. Thanks guys, it was a great run, so please keep reading my fics and I'll try not to let you down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA because my name is not Hiromu Arakawa.**

Elizabeth sat sad and alone in the kitchen. Tears formed and dripped from her eyes. She wanted Alphonse, but she didn't quite know why. She didn't know what love was, right? She's had people tell her that they loved her, but they always _lied_. Her mom and dad loved her, so did Gregory, but they were all dead. Haiden loved her, but she half expected him to secretly hate her... Edward and Winry, they were in love with each other, but did they care about her... maybe, how would she know? Alphonse though, what was love to him. Elizabeth didn't know, she was confused. She had recently turned seventeen, at seventeen could she love another?

She stood up and looked out the window, staring at the sun rise. She smiled sadly... She loved Alphonse.

Winry came into the kitchen, whistling and starting the kettle. She was always an early riser. Elizabeth's eyes were drenched and she was staring into space. That was odd.

"Elizabeth?" asked Winry as she touched her shoulder lightly.

Elizabeth jumped. "Oh Miss Winry, I'm sorry. I haven't been able to get back to sleep."

"Did something happen over the gate, are you alright?" urged Winry, worriedly.

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "Oh no Miss Winry," she thought quickly. "I couldn't sleep because I couldn't wait to bring you the news."

"What news?" she inquired.

"Mr. Elric happily asks if you'll be his bride?" said Elizabeth happily, but yet sadly.

Winry gasped. "What? D-did he really ask you to ask me that?"

"Yes Miss Winry, he bought a ring and everything," Elizabeth smiled at Winry's enthusiasm.

"Yes! YES!!! Tell him I said yes, please!" squealed Winry as she hoped up and down.

"Haha, why should I tell him, we're leaving tomorrow, you can tell him yourself!" smirked Elizabeth as she jumped around with Winry, trying to make it seem as though she were happy too.

"We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep, pack your things, I have a meeting with the Fuhrer today," replied Elizabeth as she ventured towards the door. "Start thinking of your wedding gown Winry, because your gonna' be a bride."

With that Elizabeth left the barracks, and left Winry completely fooled, or was she? Winry looked down and cracked a depressed chuckle. "Nice try Elizabeth, there's something bothering you!"

However Winry couldn't wait to see Edward again.

Roy and Riza were lazily laying in their bed. Roy wrapped his arm around Riza and stared into her amber orbs, taking in her wonderful scent. The woman had been with him from the very start, and now she was _with_ him. He wiped a piece of her hair from her face then kissed her forehead.

"Riza, I've always loved you," he felt the urge to cry from how lucky he felt.

"Me too Roy, when my father died you always were there comforting me... I wish he were here for our wedding..." a tear escaped her hardened eyes. She had seen the horrors of war, that kept her from showing emotion, but when she was with Roy she could let it go. Like her sins were taken away by his kisses and by his compassion. They were each other's rock.

"He was a great teacher and a wonderful father, he _was_ at the wedding, watching to make sure I was taking care of his only daughter like I promised."

Riza began to cry even more. "You kept your promise," she lid her face into his chest. "You never let me down. Even when you left the military I knew you'd be back."

Roy's eyes watered and placed his nose into her blonde hair. "You always waited for me, like Winry did for Ed."

"They are so much like us."

"Indeed, I'm glad that Elizabeth is–" Roy sat up and yelped. "ELIZABETH!!!" Riza yelled too as she sat up and covered her and Roy's bare chests. They both stared at Elizabeth who had alchemized the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Roy blushed deeply, as did Riza... but she could find her gun. "Sorry for the intrusion but I need to talk to you guys. First put some clothes on, jeez I'll be in the living room."

As Elizabeth left the room Roy yelled, "WELL SORRY FOR BEING NAKED IN MY OWN HOUSE!!!"

Elizabeth looked at all the little trinkets in the Mustang home. She wondered how one woman could be so obsessed with weaponry. It definitely wasn't Roy's, what was Roy's was the liquor cabinet in the corner. Elizabeth smiled further. Every one but her had someone to go home to, and snuggle against. She didn't have Al, all she had was the broken dream of him.

Riza and Roy came downstairs with their robes on. Elizabeth was in deep concentration when Riza tapped Elizabeth's shoulder.

"We know you didn't want to embarrass us, so what's so urgent that you had to come into our bedroom?"

Elizabeth's voice cracked. "I have to sacrifice myself for the gate, because it needs a humunculus... and I am half humunculus," she fell to the ground and began to cry. "I need Roy to help me, because I can't tell Haiden or Winry!"

Roy rushed by Elizabeth's side and Riza knelt by the sobbing girl and placed a calm hand on her back. "You don't have to you're just a little girl and..."

"NO! I have to, I promised. I don't want to take someone's life. So I must take my own," she sobbed further into her hands.

"I agree," said Roy.

Riza whipped her head towards her husband. "WHAT!?"

"She promised not only Winry and Haiden, but Ed and Al too. If she takes someone's life to reach her goal, she won't ever be able to bear it... therefor she must make the ultimate sacrifice," he explained.

Elizabeth stopped crying and looked hopefully at Roy. "I need you to transmute me Roy, please!"

Roy flinched at Elizabeth's words. Riza's eyes went wide. "Very well," he forcefully said. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning," sniffed Elizabeth as she raised herself. "Meet me at the barracks, we'll make the circle in the basement..." the sun peered through the window as Elizabeth met the front door and looked back once. "I'm so scared, but I am happy that they will be happy. In the meantime, I have to speak to Al."

Roy and Riza watched as the young alchemist exited the door. Roy smiled softly. Yes, she was just like Ed. Just like the boy he had always thought of as his son. He thanked whatever God was listening to him for Elizabeth, and her courage to be like Ed.

Instead of being in Al's room when Elizabeth woke up in Germany, she was in the living room. She had went to bed really late and she feared that they all went to bed, thinking she would not come, but they had too much faith in her. Standing in front of her was Ed.

"Elizabeth..." he sighed with crossed arms.

"Edward? Where's Al?" she stood too.

"He's in the bathroom, washing himself and such for you..." he trailed off as he stared at the floor.

"I will be transmuting myself tomorrow morning, you will see Winry then... I'll give her your address and stuff just in case... but I have to talk to Al tonight," said Elizabeth flatly.

"He has to say something to you too," replied Ed with a frown.

If the suit of armor had a heart it would have sunken. What did he want to talk to her about?

"Hey Ed, Lizzie?" Elizabeth looked in the door frame to see Al, in a tie. His normally messy dirty blonde hair was combed and parted perfectly as it appeared as though he doused himself in cologne. Elizabeth couldn't smell it, but Ed clearly could, he didn't seem to like it.

"Brother? Can I speak to Lizzie alone?" asked Al sheepishly.

Ed looked at Al and nodded then passed by Elizabeth. "Don't break my brother's heart Elizabeth!" he spat into her face.

Once Ed was gone Elizabeth approached Al. "Al I really need to speak to you, about the gate."

Al smiled. "I do too, can I go first, I'm so nervous."

Elizabeth was confused. "Um... o-okay."

Al walked around Elizabeth and scanned her up and down. "Before you came to Germany, I battled with my brother about finding another girl. But he always wanted Winry, because he loved her. I never understood why, like girls come and go right? But then you came and I realized what brother meant. You complete me Elizabeth... I love you," Elizabeth watched as Alphonse dropped on one knee and opened a beautiful black silk box. Within it held a diamond ring, with a gold band. "Elizabeth, I know this is weird, but when you cross to this side of the gate... will you marry me?"

Elizabeth chocked. "I-I want to, but I can't!"

Alphonse deflated. "Why not?"

"I didn't know what love was Al, until I met you! But I am half humunculus and I'm sacrificing myself for Haiden and Winry. For Edward and Noa... You and I will pay a price. I'm sorry for hurting you, if I could control the world I'd make it so we could live together forever... But I can't!"

Elizabeth cried through the armor, Al's tears were evident as he took the ring out of the box. He slipped it onto Elizabeth's armored finger. "You are the only woman I'll truly love, even though you'll be dead, you will always be in my heart!"

Elizabeth saw Al's tears and collapsed onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around him. "Even though I am a suit of armor, when I hug you I feel it every time. In death I will always remember you, and wait for you to come to me... but you must give this ring to a beautiful girl who can take care of you,"she gave the ring to Al and the armor began to shake. "In the meantime, Alphonse Elric I love you, and goodbye!"

The armor fell into Al's arms as the tears poured down his cheeks and his heart broke in half. "NO!! ELIZABETH COME BACK TO ME!!! ELIZABETH!!" he screamed as he shook the armor. Ed heard his cries and came into the room.

Ed grabbed his brother in a huge hug, and tried to calm him. "It'll be okay Al!"

"ELIZABETH!!" he screamed as he let go of the armor and tugged on his brother's shirt. "No, please don't leave me..." he whispered to the armor.

"Shh Al, I promise, it'll be okay..."

Elizabeth woke up crying. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the apartment and into the hallway. Searching for the stairs, Elizabeth wouldn't allow her legs to collapse though they wished to. She found the doors that lead to the stairs and she descended them, finding the basement. Once she was there she flicked on the lights and searched for the box she had left down there. In it was chalk, and a picture of the circle she needed to draw. Fiercely she began to draw the circle.

Her tears created little splatters on the chalk as she drew vigorously, trying to finish as fast as she could, so she could rid herself of the pain. Her memories kept on reenacting the last time she saw Al's face, which made her cry more. She cursed the day she was born. She cursed the day she tried to transmute her brother. She cursed the day she met Winry. But she thanked God for all of that because she got to meet Alphonse.

She heard footsteps behind her. They stopped as she turned around to see the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang. "It appears as though you couldn't sleep either."

"It's done," she ignored his comment. "Hurry! Transmute me, then tell Haiden and Winry, once they've awaken, to go through the gate and I'll follow them shortly."

Roy neared the girl. "Whatever you think is right."

"This is right, it hurts I need it to be quick and painless," she reached into the box and brought out a picture. On the back was written 'with love, Lizzie'. "Please give this to Winry, she'll clue in once Ed explains to her on the other side."

Roy looked away. "You are very brave, get into the middle of the circle. I'll make it quick."

With that, Elizabeth stepped into the circle and watched as the older alchemist stood right in front of her. He knelt down to the circle's edge and placed his hands carefully. Tears gathered in his eyes as he concentrated his energy into the circle. A bright purple and blue light surrounded Elizabeth as she felt her body's form slowly deteriorate. The thing that made her smile, was the thought of Al's face. She could feel death coming to her, but was it really death she feared upon her?

**(A/N) Okay I know this sounds really sad, which it is, but I still need to write the last chapter. I promise you'll love it. Please review and tell me which out of the two choices should I do to make the ending. It's sad knowing that the story's almost over. tear But thank you my viewers**.

**Cherryblossomedheart's funny thing for after she wrote a really sad chapter:**

_**Tasha cherryblossomedheart**_

_**(In the girl's change room)**_

_**Tasha puts on pants "Hey wait a minute... These aren't my pants!"**_

_**Julie growls "Those are MY pants, Tasha get out of my pants!"**_

_**Lindy laughs "Tasha, didn't you wear a skirt today?"**_


	10. The End Of Tears, The Beginning Of Life

CHAPTER TEN

**(A/N) Okey dockey, the last chapter! A lot of you guys are going to be like WTF!!! OMG!!! Yeah, I have a weird mind... But anyways, this is going to be the longest chapter ever written by me. I hope you like it. Still I need you guys to review and tell me if you'd rather a sequel or an epilogue and with this chapter you should have a final judgement if you'd like to change your answer. Coolie, now sit back and realize that this fic is completely demented. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own not FMA for if I did, this would have been a second movie and not a fanfic.**

Edward sat tired on top of the roof of his apartment, his hands held his head. His poor baby brother was heart broken, and he felt as though it was his fault. He could have told Al, but no he had to watch as his brother virtually cried to the heavens and cursed his life. Elizabeth loved Al too, it wasn't her fault, how would she know? Edward let escape a couple tears. He still hoped Winry would arrive soon. His selfishness could not be contained, he loved her that much.

Suddenly Edward noticed a bright purple light in the distance. He knew what that meant... Elizabeth was dead, and Winry would be arriving soon. He rested his head on his knees. Elizabeth was so young, as was he... only he lived. Someone else died for him, he hoped she would be the last. There was a large thud behind Ed, he whipped his head behind him. He noticed someone was on the roof with him. Ed sat up as the person began to pick themselves off of the ground. They picked their head up and gazed at Ed with blue glazed eyes.

"E-Edward?" asked the blonde.

Ed's knees collapsed beneath him as he fell into the arms of the person. "Winry," he whispered. "Welcome to your new home!"

"I will Ed, I will! I'll marry you!" she sobbed into his chest.

Edward's tears commenced. "I loved you the day my mother first introduced me to you!"

"Really?" she sniffed. "Even though my first words to you were 'you're short'?"

Edward cringed but laughed slightly. "Yes, I knew you were the woman I'd be with forever."

"When you left for the last time, I promised that I'd find you... So I could be with you forever."

Edward lifted Winry's head gently and kissed her trembling lips, she kissed back passionately. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she allowed his entrance. Winry bit his bottom lip as her hands found their way to his hair and she played with his elastic. Ed then trailed his kisses down her neck and she moaned in delight as she nibbled his earlobe and blew cooly into his ear. Shivers went down Ed's spine, until he realized they were on a rooftop.

He pushed her away gently. "Winry, where's Haiden?"

Winry flushed, as did Ed upon discovering her. "I don't know, he stepped into the gate with me, but then we both were tugged different ways. Mustang said Elizabeth wanted us to go on without her, and she'd be there later... I don't know where they both–"

Edward looked away. Elizabeth didn't tell them. If she did she knew Winry and Haiden wouldn't go on without her. Ed looked up at Winry's fearful face that asked what was wrong. "Winry, Elizabeth isn't coming. She didn't tell you, but she sacrificed herself for the gate. S-she's dead Win," Winry gasped and her eyes began to water. She stood up and stared at Germany.

"No! She can't be dead! S-she and Alphonse, she loved him... No it's a dream!" she screamed as she tore at her hair. Ed came near her and wrapped his arms around Winry and cried into her bleach blonde hair. Together they mourned the loss of Miss Elizabeth Kenny, their flesh and blood guardian angel.

Noa was asleep in her room. She lid peacefully in her lovely white nightgown. Her hair flipped from the faint blowing of the wind coming from her open window. She smiled for in her dreams she thought of Alfonse Heidrich. How she loved him, for he had graciously let him into his home and allowed her to be herself despite her being his complete opposite.

Someone watched her as she slept. "Edward has his Winry now... I know who I am, and I have a second chance" the young adult stared at his triceps. The ouraboris was gone, he was officially not a humunculus anymore. "Noa? Noa please wake up!"

Noa tossed in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking down at her was an unfamiliar man. She screamed and steadied herself on her head board. "GET OUT!! Who are you!!! GO AWAY!"

The man gazed into a nearby mirror. He looked like Haiden. "I know I don't look like me, but it is me Alfonse! I came from Ed's world. I lost my memory, but I got it back Noa. It's me, believe me please!"

Noa stared at the strange man in her bedroom. He had brown hair, and purple eyes. When she took a glimpse into his eyes she felt a familiarness. She slipped slowly off her bed and approached him with a gentle touch. Her mind suddenly ventured into his past as she saw everything happen so fast...

_Noa held Alfonse as his newly shot corps bled over her chest and lap. She started crying as Alfonse had a distant look in his eyes. He managed to speak barely above a whisper... "Noa, Ed, I'll..." with that, Alfonse had closed his eyes and breathed his last breath._

_Alfonse felt odd as he traveled through a yellow lit path into the darkness, he blanked out as he awoke to finish his sentence, unaware of why he had said it in the first place. "I'll miss you all..." _

_A strange girl, bloodied and wounded, dragged herself near him. "Gregory? Is that you?" she asked through the pain._

_Alfonse coughed his normal blood filled saliva, only for a different reason, he looked down to find he was half finished. He could see his heart pump, and his lungs breathe. The girl had noticed as she screamed a blood chilling scream. During her entire panic attack, all Alfonse could wonder was who he was and where he was._

Noa stepped back and gasped. "Alfonse? I-it's really you!" Noa jumped on Alfonse with a

long passionate kiss. Alfonse kissed back. He knew that Noa didn't love Edward, but him... Noa read Alfonse's thoughts and knew he loved her back.

Al sat alone near the local stone bridge. He stared at the sunrise, and wished Elizabeth was with him. He had seen the purple fill the air, he knew she was dead. He wished otherwise, but she did what she felt was right. Al's tears stained his cheeks, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that everyone else had someone to love, but him! He felt he deserved to love. For once in his life he was bitterly angry. After Elizabeth left he replaced the ring on her finger... the one she had removed and told him to find another girl. He despised her preposition.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large splash in the water. He looked up once to find a bobbing body in the river. He stood abruptly and realized the body wasn't moving. It appeared to him, that someone had threw the body over the bridge. He stripped his coat and dove into the rushing waters, the body was floating near the currant and he needed to stop them. Al neared the body to discover it was a naked girl. He imagined that she was a prostitute that was murdered by her client. However as picked her up in his arms, he realized that she was untouched by anything that could cause her to scar or bruise. He blushed, he was holding a naked prostitute.

As Al swam towards the shore, he wrapped the woman in his coat and gazed lightly at her creamy white skin. Al placed her carefully on the grassy plain. He then lid his ear on her chest and heard her steady heartbeat, she was alive. She seemed to be knocked out cold, maybe it was her offender's plan to knock her out and drown her in the river. His face was completely flushed as he carried the woman to the apartment.

When Al came into the apartment, he heard voices. Two were of Ed and Noa, the others were of Winry and a boy he guessed was Haiden. He flinched with the prostitute in his arms... He wished Elizabeth was there, instead of a naked person who made poor decisions. He sighed sadly and walked up the stairs and into his room.

He placed her in his bed and removed his jacket from her silk skin, then covered her _well_. Al rummaged through his drawer and took some pants and a loose buttoned shirt. He stepped out of his room and into the bathroom, where he took off his clothes and dried himself. He grabbed his clothes and changed as he heard clanked footsteps. His heart jumped as he ran into the living room where the suit of armor was supposed to be... when it wasn't there he ran into his room. Elizabeth stood there staring at the prostitute, he feared her judgement.

"Alphonse, there's a naked girl in your bed..."

"Lizzie, why are you here, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Al gambled, surprised and happy.

"I forgot to scrape off the rune on the armor... If I don't I'll live like this forever, like this suit of armor," she sighed.

"Then you can be like that!" Al urged. "I lived four years of my life that way!"

"No, that girl's really pretty Al..." she took off the ring that Al had put back on her finger. "Marry her Al."

"What?! No Elizabeth–" she flipped up her helmet and grabbed the seal with her finger and thumb, she suddenly snapped off the seal. Her armored body fell to the ground as the ring landed on Al's bed. Al dove towards Elizabeth, and grabbed her broken seal bits. He held them close as he trembled in shock... He had one last chance with her, and she discovered the naked girl in his bed... He felt horrible, he wanted to kill himself. Al screamed as his tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the cold armor.

"Al?" asked a voice groggily.

Al turned to see the naked woman sit up in Al's bed and grabbed the ring. The woman put it on her ring finger and stared at it wishfully. "What are you doing?" asked Al, almost angered.

"I said I loved you Al, and I told you to marry me," replied the girl, trying to fix the large ring.

"Elizabeth?" asked Al awkwardly.

"In the flesh!" she smiled.

"B-but the gate, your automail?"

"They gave me 'rebirth', and took my automail and gave me my legs back. The truth told me that I was the 'second chance salvationist' and brought me here, to you. Unfortunately they didn't give me my clothes," said Elizabeth as she blushed.

"You're so beautiful Elizabeth..." said Al as he kissed her babbling lips. She shut right up and held the sheets over her breasts. Elizabeth deepened the kiss and felt an unbearable warmth in her loins. Al came onto her quicker as she started to unbutton his shirt. He felt her creamy skin, and his hands slipped over her chest...

"AHEM!" said Ed.

Al and Elizabeth screamed and Al jumped off of her. Elizabeth covered her chest once more as Noa and Alfonse entered the room. Alfonse covered his eyes and blushed madly as Winry pushed everyone away.

"ALPHONSE!? ELIZABETH?!"

Noa and Ed snapped their head to Winry as they became more confused. "That's Elizabeth? What? How? What are you two doing!?"

"Why don't you have any clothes on Lizzie!?" yelled Alfonse through his still covered eyes. "Are you planning on sleeping with him? I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON SIS!!!"

"Haiden I'm not you're sister!"

"And I'm not Haiden! I am Alfonse Heidrich, and you didn't kill me, you saved my life..."

Elizabeth's eyes spackled as if a giant burden had been lifted from her. That's right, her brother was dead, and she finally brought Alfonse Heidrich back to his home world. She laughed slightly as if it were all a wonderful dream, that she never had to awake from. Winry interrupted her thoughts. "Elizabeth Kenny! Alphonse Elric! You are an unmarried couple, you can't do mature things like this!" Winry took Al's big red floppy coat, that once belonged to Ed, and wrapped it around Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed as did Al, while Winry led the girl through the door.

Al stood up. "Will you Lizzie?"

"Will I what," she turned around.

"Marry me?" he asked quietly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course."

Winry smacked Elizabeth's head and led her into Noa's room. Alfonse stared at Al while Noa left with Winry. Ed watched the two converse. "You look almost exactly like me, when I was in my first body."

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you Alfonse... I guess you're not really Elizabeth's brother," said Al, flushed, as he rested his hand behind his head.

He laughed. "Nope, but I still think of her like a sister... I spent two years with her, thinking I was her brother because I didn't know who else I could be," he closed his eyes and smiled over-the-top. "If you hurt Lizzie, despite the fact that you're Ed's brother, I'll hurt you!"

Al inched away from Alfonse. "Heh, heh, yeah you don't have to worry about that Heidrich."

"Good," Ed left the room after the two Al's reasoning. He went into Noa's room where Elizabeth was clothed in some of Noa's attire. The clothing was a little big on her, considering her age, but she seemed very pretty to Ed. He notice Winry searching through her bag of clothes, hoping to find some things Elizabeth could wear. Elizabeth was like a little him, and he saw Winry noticed that. The way she took care of the young girl made Ed feel as though Winry would become a great mother some day. Plus he would not be like his father, he would stay with his children... and love them as he loved Winry.

Ed's little voice in his head made him feel seductive. He soon approached Winry with a sinister glimmer in his eye. "Hey," he whispered. "Does being sexually active apply for _all _unmarried couples?"

Winry stood straight and turned, with a wrench to Ed's head. "YES EDWARD!!!"

That day marked the beginning of the lives of those six young adults. Sooner or later the six would encounter things that alchemy could never repair... they'd realize how hard it would be to create income, and raise a family. To think that none of this would have ever happened if they had not tried the forbidden art of human transmutation.

**(A/N) There, it's over... But I believe there will be a sequel, because that's what everyone seems to want. If so, then it will be called "The Ones You Love" I love you all for reading and reviewing. I have some acknowledgments**

**cough, clears throat**

**BakaKonekoRKL for being my favorite author on fanfiction and inspiration **

**Kanna1016 for being the first person to add me to their 'favorite authors' list, and for being very trusting and asking me for help, I'm very flattered.**

**My best friend Cara for being there for me when I'm up, down, and diagonal, and being just like Riza so it makes the stories easier to write.**

**All my reviewers For the good reviews, you keep me writing!**

**Everyone who has added me to their 'favorites' or 'alert' list It makes me happy to see I have viewers.**

**Thank you all:)**

**PS. I apologize if anyone was offended by the "unmarried" couples thing, it's truly not the way, I believe, everyone should bide. Sex is an act of love, not of law.**

**PSS. My parents and I lived in Europe, Germany to be precise, and the reason why Al thought Elizabeth was a prostitute so easily is because it's legal in Europe to be a prostitute. Therefor they are common. We live in Canada now.**


End file.
